Big Kid
'''Big Kid '''is an episode of Little Bill. Plot The episode begins with Little Bill and Alice the Great watching Captain Brainstorm and Spark-E. Captain Brainstorm tells Spark-E that he saved the whole planet, did a great job, and is a big dog now, and he gives him his special bark. Little Bill tells Elephant that Spark-E saved the planet by himself and now is a big dog. Captain Brainstorm says that he'll see them next time and the episode ends. After the episode, Little Bill asks Alice the Great if she saw the episode, who is actually fast asleep on the sofa. Little Bill tells Elephant that Alice the Great is sleeping, gets closer to her, and asks her if she is. Alice the Great continues to snore, opens her eyes, and decides to play a joke on Little Bill, who sits next to her and asks if she's awake yet. Alice the Great continues to snore and Little Bill giggles, imitating her snoring, and back and forth, they imitate. Afterwards, they laugh, and Little Bill thought Alice the Great was asleep, who was only pretending. He asks her if she saw what Spark-E did, and she asks if he just barked. Little Bill says no and tells her that the bark is special. Alice the Great admits that she was asleep for some of it and asks him what happened, and he says that Spark-E saved the whole planet. Alice the Great says they should get some apple juice, and then he can tell her. As they walk to the kitchen, Little Bill tells Alice the Great that Spark-E ran away from home. She asks why, and he says that Spark-E wanted to be treated big, but everyone treated him little. Alice the Great understands how he feels. Little Bill then says that Spark-E went on to save the whole planet by himself and Captain Brainstorm told him at the end that he was a big dog. Alice the Great is glad to notice that it ended happily. Little Bill wants to be a big kid, and Alice the Great asks if he wants to be like Spark-E. Little Bill says that Spark-E wanted to be a big dog, and still wants to be big. Alice the Great understands, and he asks if he can pour his own juice. Alice the Great hands him the carton and he pours his own juice. Alice the Great is very proud that he didn't spill any of it, and that it's just like being a big kid. Little Bill drinks his apple juice, gets up, and is asked what he's doing. He says that he's putting his cup in the sink like big kids do. Alice the Great notes that big kids do that, and that he really is big. Little Bill starts to sing a song about being big, and Alice the Great laughs and asks if they should go upstairs. Little Bill says so, and Elephant follows him. Little Bill and Elephant wait for Alice the Great at the steps. She tells him that he doesn't have to wait because old people like her have to take their time. Little Bill says okay, and runs up the steps continuing his big kid song. He walks past April's room and sees that her toy snake is on the floor. Alice the Great says that it's sad, and it can't be on the loose, so Little Bill is going to put it back on the bed where it belongs, which is what big kids always do, too. Little Bill puts the snake back on the bed, arranges the toys in rows like on a bus, and tells everyone that he's going to be their bus driver, taking them to school. Little Bill notes that since he's big, he can sit up front. He asks Alice the Great if she's big or little. Alice the Great is big, so she can sit next to him. Alice the Great sits down and he pretends that they are driving a bus. Little Bill imagines that he's driving the bed like a bus down the street and Elephant is running in his ball in front of him. Little Bill chases after Elephant, starts running through the hallway, stops himself, and tells Alice the Great that big kids can't run through the house (that's another rule for them). Little Bill walks into his bedroom to look for Elephant, calls out to him, and crawls under his bed. When he comes out on the other side, he finds Elephant rolling around in his ball. Little Bill notices a big jacket, a hat, and shoes. Little Bill puts the shoes on and starts stomping around the room. Alice the Great notices that Little Bill is wearing his dad's shoes, who can wear them since he's a big kid now. Alice the Great tells him not to forget the hat or the coat. She puts them on for him, who says that he's just like his father. Little Bill says hello to Alice the Great like a big kid, who introduces herself, and Little Bill laughs and knows. Alice the Great says that she didn't recognize him since he's so big. Little Bill asks her that when he's really big if he can go to school by himself. She agrees, and Little Bill asks if he can go to the zoo by himself. Alice the Great also says yes to that, and Little Bill also asks if he can go around the world by himself. Alice the Great says maybe and that he could even go to the moon. Alice the Great tells him that when he's big, he can go anywhere. Little Bill is determined to go to outer space like Captain Brainstorm and Spark-E, and asks if she wants to come with him, but Alice the Great will have to wait and see. Little Bill likes to be big, and it's good because he grows every day. He doesn't think so, but she says so. Little Bill asks if she'll still love him when he gets big. Alice the Great definitely will always love him. Elephant bumps into her, who tells him that they'll always love him, too. Elephant starts to yawn, and the two then laugh, ending the episode. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes